The present invention relates to a temporary vehicle cover, and, more particularly, pertains to a truck cab cover that is easy to attach and remove and is also readily storable.
During periods of inclement weather, such as a snowstorm, extreme heat, or rainstorms, there are times when a vehicle may be exposed to the elements. Often snow and ice collects on the windshield of a vehicle or truck and must be removed prior to operating the vehicle to enable a driver to see out of the windows while driving. Snow and ice removal is time-consuming and difficult. In addition, a vehicle or truck may be exposed to direct sunlight causing the interior to overheat during the absence of the driver, thus making the vehicle uncomfortable upon return.
A flexible cover can be used to protect the cab of a compact truck from the elements. Typically a cover is placed on a vehicle during the time it will be sitting in the sun, snow, ice rain and other elements for an extended period of time. The problem however with existing vehicle covers is the inability to easily fit a multiplicity of different sized and shaped vehicles. In addition, the existing devices suffer from being unmanageable and difficult to mount onto a vehicle and difficult to remove and store.
There are many examples of vehicle covers in the prior art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,709 to Cohen et. al. shows a vehicle cover comprised of two pieces comprised of a top portion with snaps or a zipper that attaches the top piece to the lower portion. The lower portion offers protection to the windows of the vehicle. This design is not advantageous because it is cumbersome to snap or zipper the lower portion to the upper portion.
A flexible sheet vehicle cover is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,556 to Stamberger et. al. This vehicle cover is comprised of a flexible canvas sheet with elastic spacers that rest on the roof of the vehicle. The cover traverses the length of the vehicle and attaches, by way of clamps, at both the front and rear of the vehicle underneath the bumper. The patent also discloses curtains positioned to the side of the cover, meant to protect the windows of the automobile. The problem with this design is that the spacers are not easy to attach and the cover is cumbersome and difficult to store.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,361 to Chong discloses a vehicle cover which protects the roof, front and rear windows, and the side windows of a vehicle. This cover attaches to the vehicle by way of suction cups and fasteners that attach to the windshield wipers. The cover also has openings so as to allow the doors to open and close with the cover on. Beneath the exterior vehicle cover is a mosquito meshing material so as to allow for ventilation. Again the problem with this design is that it is time-consuming to attach the device to a vehicle. It is also difficult to attach because suction cups do not readily adhere to unclean surfaces.
Another vehicle cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,399 to Yang, which describes a vehicle cover for the entire vehicle. The objective of this invention is to allow someone to use the automobile for sleeping in during camping excursions. This design allows the cover to protect the vehicle from the elements in extreme weather conditions. The vehicle cover is one large unit, having an elastic band at the bottom of the cover to secure it to the vehicle. The vehicle cover disclosed in this patent is difficult to place onto the vehicle because of its unmanageably large size. More than one person would be required to attach and remove the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,393 to Glasgo discloses a thermoplastic vehicle cover. This cover is a single unit that has a main panel that covers the roof of the vehicle. This main portion is hallowed out such that side, front, and back plastic panels can slide in and out of the main portion. To cover the vehicle, the main portion is placed on the roof, the front and rear portions slide out, along with the side portions. The side portions are also hollowed and both have a front and rear panel that slide out of the side plastic panels. These additional panels serve to further cover and protect the vehicle. This configuration opens up the possibility of ice and snow entering the hollowed out area. This will make the sliding of the panels difficult, if not impossible. Also, the thermo-plastic vehicle cover is heavy and because it isn""t pliable, it is impossible to simply shake snow off the top of the cover, for example.
A significant deficiency with the previous developed solutions, as well as many other similar devices, is that they do not provide a vehicle cover that is easily attached and removed to various sized and shaped vehicles, and readily stored while not in use. The present invention satisfies the above-mentioned needs, as well as others, and overcomes the deficiencies in devices heretofore developed.
The present invention generally comprises a vehicle cover that attaches to a multiplicity of sized and shaped cabs of a compact truck, that is easy to mount and attach, and is easy to remove and store.
A general objective of this invention is to provide a cover that will protect a vehicle from snow, ice, rain, as well as direct sunlight and its damage to the interior of the vehicle, and other extreme weather condition elements.
Another objective is to provide a cover that is easy to attach, and remove and is also readily storable.
Still another objective is to ensure that the truck cover securely fastens to the vehicle so as to prevent the vehicle cover from slowing away in the wind, and accommodates various custom appointments, for example mirror sizes and shapes.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a truck cover that is made of a material that is lightweight and easy to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a truck cover that can act as a sunshade and a frost cover that can easily be cleaned of accumulated water or snow after use.
The above and other objects are accomplished in accordance with the present invention which comprises vehicle cover comprising: A truck cover having a roof panel having a front edge, a rear edge, and two side edges and a front section extending off the front edge of the roof panel for covering the truck windshield. The cover includes a rear panel attached to the rear edge of the roof panel for covering the truck""s rear window. Attached to the side edges of the roof are two side sections for covering the vehicle""s side windows, the side sections have a lower edge, a lower front corner and a back corner. The device includes two elastic strips. Each elastic strip has a first end and a second end. The first end of each of the elastic strips is individually attached to the lower edge of each of the side sections proximate the front corner. The second end of each strip is attached to the lower edge of each of the side sections proximate the back corner for detachably attaching the truck cover to the cab of a truck.
The device of the present invention and its use may be readily understood with reference to its use as a temporary truck cover to protect the vehicle from the elements of nature such as snow or sunlight.